Formal
by DuskyDancing
Summary: Radiant Garden is holding it's first formal ball to celebrate its restoration, and Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart are guests of honor. The event brings about a reunion that Kairi wasn't sure she was ready for yet.


The young woman reflecting in Kairi's mirror looked vastly different from any version she'd known of herself. She supposed it was what she got when she let six other princesses and three fairies dress her for her first ball.

The fairies demanded that they make the dress after the princesses decided on a design, and the narrow A-line gown fit her shape perfectly. Its length reached her ankles, and her back was covered only by lace. The sleeves fell softly off of Kairi's shoulders, showing off her collarbone. The light, breathable fabric prevented the dress from feeling fully formal, not to mention it still allowed her to leap and spin to her heart's content.

From the color it was obvious that Flora had the most fun designing the dress, for her dress was almost entirely pink. Not that Kairi complained, it was her favorite color.

Kairi wouldn't have been so self-conscious of her appearance if it weren't for the occasion: the new Radiant Garden's first ball to celebrate its restoration. The committee - Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, the Gullwings, and Tifa - they had all worked so hard to make this world the beautiful land it was before the Heartless attacked. They deserved all the recognition in the worlds, so people from each corner of the galaxy were invited. Each Princess of Heart agreed, of course, and because Kairi was technically from the world, she felt high expectations.

If anyone was going to be guests of honor at the ball, it should have been the Restoration Committee. Though it was wonderful to see the other Princesses again, the Committee members were the ones who put forth all of the effort that rebuilt Radiant Garden. All Kairi did was train. If anything, she distracted them from restoration efforts.

Still, it wasn't just the occasion that put butterflies in her stomach, but also who would be attending. Each Princess of Heart was to be presented before the court at the start of the ball, so they would each receive a partner of their choosing to escort them. Most of the Princesses' choices were obvious, and as for Kairi, she wasn't much different. The Guardians of Light, a group that Kairi was also a part of, were all attending anyways, so it wasn't too far of a stretch, right? It was a formal event, so they must've sent a formal invitation, asking him to escort her. She cringed at what it might've said.

Worst case scenario:

 _The honorable Princess Kairi dutifully requests that Sora, chosen wielder of the Keyblade, be her personal escort to the Radiant Garden Restoration Ball._

It would've been worse than asking him to prom. He probably laughed himself to tears at how ridiculous it sounded. Regardless, after months of training and waiting, Kairi's heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again: his bright smile, his deep blue eyes whose gaze could lift any spirit.

"Kairi?" a voice snapped her back to reality.

She turned to see six pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. Each of the other princesses were adorned in their own beautiful, personally customized gowns. They waited together in a large powder room in the west wing of Radiant Castle, putting the final touches to their ensemble.

"I'm sorry?" Kairi replied.

They giggled. "I asked which earrings you wanted," Aurora said. She held out a small jewelry case lain with various options.

"Were you daydreaming again?" Cinderella asked.

"It's okay to be nervous, you know," Jasmine said.

Again? How often had her mind wandered in the last hour?

"Sorry," she replied, smiling bashfully, "I guess I am a little anxious."

She perused the collection of earrings and settled on a pair with dangling peach sea shells.

"That was quick. Why'd you go with those?" Alice asked.

"I may technically be from Radiant Garden, but my home and my heart will always be with my islands. I want all the worlds to know that." She smiled as she donned them. They made a surprisingly nice accent to her wardrobe.

She turned back to her company and rose from the seat of her vanity. "You all look so amazing!"

"WE look amazing," Belle corrected her, "I wish we could be there to see the look on Sora's face when he sees you."

Kairi began to blush. She was about to defend Sora when a knock came at her door. The guard posted to the hallway outside spoke, "Ladies, Princess Kairi has a visitor."

"Just a moment, and just Kairi is fine," she replied.

"We'll give you some privacy," Cinderella said, and each of the princesses exited into the adjacent dressing room.

Kairi faced the door, "Go ahead and send them in, please."

It opened, and a tall young man entered the room, his shoes tapping against the hardwood floor. His scars from the Dark World were hidden beneath a long, buttoned up dress shirt fit for royalty. Everything about him seemed princely, but his silver hair still hung loose, barely covering his aquamarine eyes. This wasn't just any visitor, this was her best friend. His gaze found her.

"Woah," he muttered.

"Riku!" She exclaimed, hugging him, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Um," he held out his arms at his side, still frozen.

"What's wrong?" She stepped back.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just afraid of ruining your..." he paused, gesturing to her whole self, "everything."

"Oh please," Kairi replied, "I'm still me. What brings you over here?"

He leaned casually against the wall. "Just checking up on you. Figured you might be nervous." He smirked at her.

Kairi twirled her fingers together. "Maybe just a little."

"Relax," he said, "you'll do great, and besides, even if you do mess up, you can always count on Sora to do something more embarrassing."

She laughed. He wasn't wrong entirely, but the thought of Sora only being a mere few halls away from her didn't help her anxiety.

"How's Sora doing?"

He folded his arms, "You'll see in a bit."

She resumed her seat, finding it more difficult to breathe when standing. "You're no help," she pouted at him.

"Just don't think too much about it. Instead of a ball, imagine it's just us hanging out back on the island."

He was right. If she took away all recent events, they were still childhood best friends. She needed to remember where they came from.

"Okay, that helped a little," she mumbled, "thank you, Riku."

He nodded. "I won't take too much of your time. See you soon." He stopped himself before leaving. "Oh and Kairi," he said, "you really do look beautiful."

"So do you," she winked.

He shook his head, laughing as he closed the door behind himself.

Later, as she waited in the hallway of the west wing, Kairi's anxiety worsened. Each of the other princesses looked so calm and collected before they presented themselves. Had they felt nervous too?

Kairi took a deep breath as the guard opened the door to the Main Hall.

And there he was.

He stood on the other side, adorned with a white long-sleeved dress shirt, the full collar extending up his neck. A golden sash draped from his left shoulder to just above his right hip, and stringed golden shoulder pads added width to his frame. Unlike his usual style, he wore blue dress pants that hugged his legs, and his calf-high white boots were actually proportional to the rest of his body. His signature crown necklace hung where a bowtie would have been.

From afar, he almost looked like a different person, but there was no mistaking that hair. She'd hoped that he wouldn't change it for the occasion. Kairi had seen him grow, both physically and emotionally, but in that moment it was more apparent than ever. One thing was certain: he wasn't the same boy that had been napping on the beach years ago.

She was sure that her heart stopped when their eyes met. Sora was never good at hiding his thoughts with expressions, but as much as she wanted to tease him for his wide eyes, she was more concerned with remaining calm and walking a straight line to him. It was only a few steps, yet it felt like miles.

"Hey, Kai," he gave that smile that he always did.

Before she could respond, he pulled her close. She melted into the embrace, dismissing the formality that she'd tried to instill within herself for the past hour after only a few seconds. Unsurprisingly, it was easy for him to have that effect. It may not be conventional, but she no longer cared. Months of separation, and a whole year before that, came pouring forth - time spent worrying about where he was, training for what would come, and wishing to return home.

"I'm glad you're okay," she muffled into his shoulder.

For once, he didn't wear gloves, and the feeling of his calloused hands directly on her skin brought a comfort she didn't think possible. She reached for his back, and a tinge of guilt stung her for not being able to return the favor against the thick fabric of his suit.

He gripped her tighter, his hair tickling her ear, "You thought I wouldn't be?"

He'd grown bold, having never hugged her so tightly before. It brought a giggle out of her. She pushed herself back and took in his full form. He was still Sora, she told herself, and always would be.

"You changed your hair."

His eyes widened slightly as he pulled at the brown spikes, "Y-you don't like it?"

"It suits you," she smiled, and her reassurance softened his face.

Their time alone was cut short when the large double doors before them opened wide. No words were needed as the two faced forwards. He extended his elbow out to her, and she slipped her hand into his arm.

It felt right.

The ballroom was already filled with enough people that the whole town might have been in attendance. She curled her fingers into his arm, grateful that she didn't have to face everyone alone.

The guard at the door announced their arrival. "Presenting Kairi, Princess of Heart hailing from Radiant Garden, and her escort, Sora, Guardian of Light."

She cringed at the formal announcement. She and Sora glanced at one another and stifled a laugh at their respective titles. Though she couldn't deny that their names sounded good together.

When they entered, a crowd of their friends moved to greet them. Kairi had the privilege of seeing Radiant Garden everyday, so she knew they weren't rushing over to greet her. Kairi wasn't the only one who missed Sora.

"Sora, lad, it's good to see you again!" Merlin shook Sora's hand aggressively, "And Kairi, you look stunning as always."

"Good to see you all too," Sora laughed.

One after another, people came to greet Sora. He really could make friends anywhere. Despite all the commotion, he'd kept his arm interlocked with Kairi's. She felt safe, wishing she could cling to him all evening. That dream was interrupted, however, when Tifa pulled him into a hug. The sting of letting go was quickly replaced with amusement at Sora's bashfulness.

Kairi scanned the room for musicians and found a string quartet stationed near the balcony doors. It had been so long since she'd taken the time to listen to music, and she grew eager to hear them play.

"Nice entrance, princess," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Riku stood in the same attire she'd seen him in before. He'd also chosen not to drop his sarcasm for the ball, it seemed.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

The two clasped hands and patted each other's backs.

"Who knew Sora could clean up this well," Yuffie smirked.

"It's because he can't," Riku laughed, "atleast not alone."

So Riku hadn't only visited Sora before the party; he'd helped him get ready as well? She wondered if he spilled how nervous she'd been.

"Hey!" Sora's face turned pink, earning a chuckle out of the group.

"Anyways," Sora said with an exaggerated tone, "enough about me. Congrats on completing the restoration, everyone! How does it feel to have your home back?"

"I can't quite describe it," Leon said, "it's good to have a safe home again."

"Well, this is to celebrate all of your hard work," Kairi smiled, "you all deserve a long rest."

The strings began to play, their sound bright and sweet to the ears. Short notes stuck, long ones fluttered, and the urge to dance grew. Kairi soon found herself swaying in place. Some princesses were already twirling to their hearts' delight, either alone or with their partners.

The music was pulling her in. Before her nerves stopped her, Kairi kicked off her shoes and joined them. The others were actual royalty, so they knew more about dancing than she ever could.

The violin broke into a playful fiddle, and Kairi quickened her pace to keep up with it. With every second, more people joined in.

As she turned, she caught Sora smiling at her from the sidelines. Both he and Riku clapped to the music. Her nerves returned, wondering what was going on in Sora's head. She pushed the paranoia down. They were her best friends; she'd done much more embarrassing things in front of them, so there was no need to be nervous. She ran to them and grabbed their arms.

"Come on!" she yelled.

Sora nodded with a laugh, but Riku held his position.

"I don't dance," he said.

"You do now!" Sora shouted.

He took a hold of Riku's other arm, and together he and Kairi pulled him to the center. Hand in hand, they danced in a circle. She and Sora earned a chuckle from Riku as he began to loosen up. Trusting that he wouldn't run back to the wall, they released one another and danced on their own.

She watched Sora, who hadn't needed any coercing. He raised his elbows when he spun and kicked his knees high. She matched his energy and loosened her hips. Her dress was light enough that the bottom lifted with every turn, giving her legs more freedom.

Though they danced solo, she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He was still the same old Sora, laughing and having fun wherever he could. That time it was him who caught her staring, but it didn't stop him. His smile only brightened.

She twirled one last time as the music came to an end and found herself in his arms. She blushed. He looked down at her, just as surprised and out of breath as she was.

She didn't know if it was just her adrenaline, but her heart told her to close the gap between them and kiss him.

The temptation only made her face more flush, but she resisted. If he had seen her addition to his paopu fruit drawing, then he knew how she felt. And If he still felt the same, then he would say - or do - something. She'd made her move already, it was his turn to make his.

"Kairi," he said, maintaining their distance.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"You, uh," he paused, "you dance really well."

She giggled. It was better than nothing.

"So do you," she smiled, "where'd you learn that?"

"Oh you know," he shrugged, "you pick up alot of things while travelling."

Someone behind them cleared their throat, bringing her back to the reality of where she was. He averted his gaze and dropped his hands.

Everyone continued dancing throughout the evening, but Sora seemed to avoid getting that close to her again. He'd be talkative until music would play, and he'd look away if they caught each other's glances. It frustrated her; all he had to do was ask.

She wouldn't allow herself to be brought down, however. After all, the three of them were together again. She'd even gotten to meet some of Sora's friends from other worlds. Unsurprisingly, there were many of them, including some of the other Princesses' dates.

The party lasted longer than anyone could have expected, but the ballroom slowly emptied throughout the night. The Princesses hugged Kairi goodnight, all having long and dangerous journeys home the next day.

Sleep still felt far from Kairi, but the night had to end eventually. Soon the crowd dwindled down to only a few people. The musicians even began to pack away their instruments.

"Hey Kairi," Riku approached her, "have you seen Sora?"

"He was just-" she glanced all around the room, but couldn't spot him, "I guess I lost him too."

"Knowing him, he's probably sleeping. Could you check the balcony while I look through the castle?"

Kairi nodded and made her way outside. She found Sora leaning against the balcony rails, but he didn't seem like himself. He hunched over the railing, staring into the distance with an absentminded expression. When she approached, he barely even acknowledged her.

"Hey," she smiled and leaned beside him, "ready to call it a night?"

"Um," he looked down at his hands, "not quite yet."

The balcony doors closed behind them. Kairi turned in surprise, only to find Riku standing on the other side. He saluted with a wink and backed away into the castle. The pieces began to fall together in her head. Confused, she searched Sora's expression for answers.

Sora exhaled slowly and faced her, "I realized I was doing a pretty terrible job of being your...you know."

Her heartbeat quickened. Was he trying to say 'date'?

He continued, "But you deserve better than that, so here it goes."

Inside, the music picked back up, slower and more melodious than before.

"Kairi," he held a hand out to her, "will you...dance with me?"

She didn't know what came over her, but tears began to form in her eyes.

Taking his hand, she answered, "Of course."

Her free hand came to a rest on his shoulder, careful not to wrinkle the formal attire. He held her at her waist, the unfamiliar touch sending goosebumps to her arms. He led without further hesitation, and they swayed together against the night air. The quiet strings just beyond the door guided their rhythm.

At first, she counted her steps. She caught herself watching her own feet, nervous that she'd miss and step on him. She looked up to find him doing the same.

"Sora?" she said.

His eyes darted up to hers.

"Thank you."

"What for?" He tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

"This," she smiled, "for coming with me. I know the invitation must've been super formal and cheesy..."

He chuckled, "No, it's okay. I actually thought it was kinda cute."

"Oh," she blushed.

Her shoulders relaxed, and his hand softened against the small of her back. Before she realized it, they were dancing smoothly together. No more feet-staring, no more overthinking, she was just allowing each moment to take her wherever it pleased.

His gaze drifted to the side of her face. "I like your earrings," he smiled.

Her head perked up. In all honesty, she'd forgotten she was wearing them, and no one else had made a comment.

"I don't know what it is," he continued, "I guess they just remind me of the thalassa charm you gave me."

Of everything she'd adorned that night, he'd chosen to point out her seashell earrings, the ones that reminded her of home - their home. They'd all been fighting so hard in order to return, but she remembered that her home wasn't just on the islands.

Sora was her home too, and she'd been feeling homesick for too long. She'd wanted to wait for the right time or for him to say something, but her heart didn't want to wait another second.

She pushed herself up onto her toes and captured his lips with her own.

Time seemed to slow down. She thought her nerves would ease, but the sound of her own heartbeat soon drowned out the music. His lips, though tense with shock, quickly warmed and softened against hers. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel him forming a hint of that contagious smile. Just seeing his smile was comforting, but feeling it pressed to her own was heavenly. His hand curled further around her waist.

Slowly, she pulled away and lowered her feet flat onto the ground. He followed her down, resting his forehead against hers. Their dancing had stopped.

It wasn't until then that she fully processed what had happened.

 _She kissed Sora._

A moment of silence lingered in the night air, and then giggles escaped from them both. He held her hand to his chest, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Each minuscule movement sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't wait any longer."

"Wait for what?" he clutched her hand tighter.

"For you to show me how you feel," she giggled.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "You mean like this?"

He released her hand and caressed her neck before lowering his lips to hers. His kiss was unlike the last. Instead of timid and brief, he was bold and passionate. Butterflies erupted within her chest. Her empty hand clutched his collar. She didn't care if it wrinkled, she wanted him closer.

In that moment, she disregarded where they were, who might have seen them, and what would happen the next day. Even if they had to go their separate ways again, her promise would always remain true.

 _Wherever you go, I'm always with you_.

He gave her one last gentle kiss before pulling back. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

She knew from his somber tone that he wasn't just talking about kissing. He'd made a promise to her as well.

 _I'll come back to you, I promise._

She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating away within. She was home, and it was all she wanted.

"It's okay."

There was no need for such formality, anyways.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this SoKai fluff. This was actually one of the first stories I wrote about 2 years ago, and I recently circled back to it and cleaned it up a bit.

I promise CH 11 of A Tale of Two Redheads will be coming out soon! I just really wanted to write some SoKai.

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
